mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Krzysztof Soszynski vs. Mike Massenzio
The fight was the light-heavyweight debut of Mike Massenzio who normally fought as a middleweight. Massenzio took the fight on three days' notice replacing an injured Igor Pokrajac. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Massenzio landed an inside kick and got a nice double early. Kristoff threatened with a kimura early and stood and they broke. Four thirty-five as Kristoff blocked a high kick there. Kristoff stuffed a good double attempt to the clinch. Four fifteen. Massenzio kneed the leg. Four minutes remaining. Kristoff broke away. He landed a good solid right jab. I never noticed he was southpaw before. Three thirty-five. Massenzio landed an inside kick. Three fifteen. Massenzio got a double nicely. Kristoff stood and broke with three minutes. Kristoff stuffed a single easily. Two thirty-five. He landed a leg kick. And another. Kristoff landed an inside kick. Kristoff sprawled stuffing a single. He landed a pair of right uppercuts. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Kristoff landed a leg kick, Massenzio got a double to half-guard. One thirty-five. Massenzio was cut already. I'm guessing from the uppercuts. One fifteen. Kristoff stood nicely to the clinch. One minute. The ref broke them up. Kristoff was really landing with that jab. He stuffed a single dodging a knee towards the face on the break. Thirty. Kristoff landed a big right and sprawled stuffing a single. Fifteen. Kristoff landed three rights in under. The first round ended. 10-9 Massenzio but very close. Massenzio edged Kristoff because of the takedowns he secured. Massenzio had a cut in the center of his forehead towards the left side. "You won the first round," Massenzio's corner told him. The second round began and they touched gloves. Kristoff landed a leg kick. Kristoff stuffed a double nicely to the clinch. Four thirty-five. Kristoff worked the body with hammerfists. Massenzio worked a single. Four fifteen remaining. Kristoff was defending well. He sprawled defending that single. Four minutes. Massenzio was defending a guillotine. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Kristoff kneed the shoulder and again. Three minutes remaining. Kristoff kneed the shoulder. Massenzio stood to the clinch. Kristoff kneed the body, Massenzio replied there. Two thirty-five. Kristoff landed another pair of knees to the body. They broke. Two fifteen as Kristoff stuffed a single sprawling. Kristoff sprawled stuffing a single after landing some jabs. Two minutes. Kristoff stood and let Massenzio up. "He's tired, Krzys!" One thirty-five. Kristoff landed a left. Kristoff stuffed a driving double attempt to the clinch across the cage. Massenzio worked a low single. Kristoff stuffed that as well. One minute as Massenzio worked a double. He's relentless. Thirty-five as the ref broke them up. A lot of touching gloves in the fight. Kristoff sprawled stuffing a double. They broke. Fifteen. Kristoff landed a straight left and a one-two with the right followed by the big straight left. He sprawled stuffing a single. The second round ended. Massenzio was slow to get up. 10-9 Kristoff. "When he punches, that's when you shoot." The third round began and they clasped hands respectfully. Kristoff landed a big leg kick and stuffed a single to the clinch. He kneed the body and a blocked one to the face. He sprawled stuffing a single. Three rights in under there. He had the back. Four thirty. Massenzio rolled to side control. Four fifteen. Kristoff landed three right hands. 'Right elbow to the ribs!' Four minutes. Kristoff took the back again. Massenzio turtled up. Kristoff landed eight right elbows to the body. Three thirty. Another right elbow to the body. Another. Four right hands to the body and a pair of right elbows. Three fifteen. Kristoff was trying to isolate an arm for a kimura. Three minutes left. Kristoff kneed the body hard and the shoulder and the body and the shoulder and the body and again to the body. Two thirty. Another big knee to the body. Another. Massenzio's getting beat up. Another knee and another and another, that third one was to the shoulder. Two fifteen. Kristoff kneed the body twice. Again there and again. Two minutes. Another knee. Another knee to the shoulder. Kristoff was working towards another kimura. One thirty-five. Kristoff kneed the body and the shoulder and then the body three times. Another to the body hard. He was really working the body. He landed a right in under. He had the neck working for a bulldog choke. He lost it and they scrambled and stood to the clinch. One minute. Massenzio worked a double. The ref broke them up. Thirty-five. Kristoff sprawled nicely stuffing a double and then a single. They stood and broke away. Massenzio blocked a high kick. Kristoff stuffed a single with fifteen. I give Massenzio props. Kristoff sprawled stuffing a single. The third round ended. They hugged. 10-9 Kristoff. 29-28 Kristoff overall.